


True Blue… Or Red… Or Yellow…

by Clea2011



Series: Game of Cards [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, British Politics, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: Sir Uther Pendragon, ex-MP for Albion North and now a fully-fledged member of the House of Lords, had just had Will and Merlin escorted from the grounds of his country estate by two burly and overly-severe security guards.“We didn’t even do anything!” Will continued.Strictly speaking, that wasn’t true.





	True Blue… Or Red… Or Yellow…

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a hurry for the 'Out of the Blue' challenge for Game of Cards. Using the prompt 'True Blue'.  
> Apologies, as if we don't have enough politics everywhere at the moment.  
> Not betaed as the deadline was very close.

“Bloody Tory,” Will grumbled as soon as the gates of Pendragon Mansion closed behind them.

Sir Uther Pendragon, ex-MP for Albion North and now a fully-fledged member of the House of Lords, had just had Will and Merlin escorted from the grounds of his country estate by two burly and overly-severe security guards.

“We didn’t even do anything!” Will continued.

Strictly speaking, that wasn’t true.  Will had marched up to the front door wearing his Che Guevara T-shirt and matching beret, clutching a handful of Labour party leaflets.  Several of said leaflets had been attached to fences and trees in the grounds of the house on the way up.  He’d then tried to engage the extremely beautiful young woman who had answered the door in a political debate about the state of the local park.  Actually, he’d even tried to recruit her when she’d seemed interested in the matter.  And he’d been on the verge of asking her out when Sir Uther had finally appeared.  Merlin recognised the signs of Will’s clumsy courtship dance and had known what was about to happen.  The woman, Morgana, had been way, way out of Will’s league.  It was probably just as well that Uther had appeared when he did.

“I didn’t do anything,” Merlin pointed out.  “You talked to that woman’s chest for ten minutes.”

“And it was a magnificent chest!  Ah, I think I’m in love.”

“She was probably his daughter,” Merlin sighed.  Will really did know how to pick them.

“No matter, the delectable Morgana was obviously interested in the plight of the ducks.  And she signed my petition.”

“Which her probable father ripped up into tiny pieces.  You’re lucky he didn’t get his bouncers to feed it to you.”

Will shrugged.  “I’m going to write her poetry.  She won’t be able to resist.”

Will had come second in the school poetry competition once.  There had only been three entrants, but the success had gone to his head.  He didn’t seem to understand that he had no talent.  None.  Still, there was no stopping him when he’d taken a shine to some unfortunate lady.  Merlin had given up trying.

“I’m sure she’ll love that,” Merlin said drily.  He looked back at the house.  There was a bright red car heading down the drive towards them.  “Look, here she comes.”

Will, the big sap, actually fell for that and looked round hopefully.  Merlin rolled his eyes because of _course_ it wasn’t Morgana.  It was some blond bloke behind the wheel, and he didn’t look too happy.

Actually, it was one of the most gorgeous blokes Merlin had ever seen.  The man had been heading down the drive in a hurry until forced to stop and wait for the gates to open.  His car, seen closer, was just a Fiesta and looked as if it had seen better days. 

“That’s not Morgana,” Will grumbled as the car emerged.  “It’s just some bloke.”

The man stopped just outside the gates and wound down his window.  “Do you two want a lift back to town?”

“Posh!” Will grumbled, hearing the man’s accent. 

Before Will could say anything else, Merlin hurriedly accepted the offer.  It was a long walk back to town and the bus they’d caught out there wasn’t due back for an hour.  He took the passenger seat and let Will squeeze into the back.

“I heard what happened from my sister,” the man explained as they pulled out onto the road.  “I’m Arthur, by the way.  Neither of us are like our father.”

Will immediately leaned forward, interested.  “You’re Morgana’s brother?  Is she seeing anyone?  She’s into a bit of rough, right?  All the posh birds are!”

Merlin covered his face with his hands.  The drive was a disaster already.  But Arthur was laughing.

“Yes, I suppose she is.”

Will punched the air.  “Yes!”

“She’s been sleeping with her maid for months.  Though I don’t think either of them would appreciate you referring to Gwen as a bit of rough.”

“Her maid…”

Merlin did not look back.  He just knew that Will was going to be thinking about that particular scenario for a long time to come.  Just as long as he didn’t voice what Merlin knew he would be thinking…

“So would they be up for a threesome?” 

He did. 

“I am _so_ sorry!” Merlin gasped, but Arthur was still laughing.

“I doubt it, but please promise me that you’ll only ask her that when I’m around to see the look on her face.  And make sure you’re wearing shoes that you can run very fast in!”

Merlin laughed at that too.   Okay, Arthur was gorgeous and funny.  What was going to be wrong with him.  Ah, yes, his father…

“It’s really good of you to give us a lift,” Merlin ventured, trying to change the subject.  “We didn’t mean to offend your father.”

“Yes we did!” Will piped up from the back seat.

Arthur shrugged.  “He was already in a bad mood.  I’d just told him I’m standing in the general election.”

“Another bloody Tory!” Will grumbled.  “Let me out of here!”

“No, I’m standing as a Lib Dem,” Arthur admitted.  “Father says he’s going to disinherit me.  Apparently he’s finally able to cope with me being gay, which is news to me, but standing for the opposition is unforgivable. I pointed out that it’s a free country and I can stand for whichever party I like, and… well, I won’t repeat what he said to that.  So I had to leave.  I don’t think we’ll be speaking for a while.”

Arthur batted for the correct team!  Great news!  Merlin had always felt a bit more affiliation to the Lib Dems than anything else.  Well, perhaps not Labour, whom he’d always voted for, but he could see that changing with immediate effect.

“Lib Dems are rubbish,” Will grumbled.  “They’ve only got about two MPs.  But better than a Tory I suppose.”

“That’s really admirable of you,” Merlin told Arthur quickly.  “I’ve been thinking of joining the Lib Dems.”  He ignored the way that Will groaned at that.  Like Will could talk, perving on Morgana like he had.  “I really like… um… the bloke who replaced Nick Clegg.  Think it’s all really… um… well I think we need a change.”  Yes.  Good.  Always a useful statement for political conversation. 

“Well my campaign’s going to need all the help it can get,” Arthur said, slowing down as they approached a crossing.  “Perhaps you’d like to help?”

“Merlin’s Labour,” Will pointed out, but Merlin talked over the top of him and hoped Arthur didn’t notice.

“I’d love to!  Time for change and all that!”

Arthur smiled back at him, and got Merlin’s vote in every possible way. 

He was going to resign from the Labour party as soon as he got home.  Arthur never needed to know…

 

 


End file.
